Avatar: The Legend of Korra Book 5 – Harmony
by kaizer20
Summary: Korra and Asami were now married after years of dating prior their visit to the Spirit World. In their current time, there have been numerous recurring attacks on both benders and non-benders and once again, Korra's life was put in danger but this time, she had her wife standing by her side. Will Korra be able to stop this attacker in time or will Asami suffer?
1. Prologue: Unknown Danger

**A/N: So like, I really wanted to vent out my thoughts since I know most Korassami shippers, if not all, would agree to me that LoK should have a movie.**

**Note #1: There are two very long paragraphs consisting of biographies about Korra and Asami as well as how their place looks so you can skip over if you don't want to read them.**

**Note #2: Disclaimer: By no means do I own Avatar so I'm just borrowing them for my and other people who'll read this piece of entertainment. I also do not own the cover art used for this story so I'm also borrowing it.**

* * *

Avatar: The Legend of Korra Book 5 – Harmony

Prologue: Unknown Danger

* * *

The morning light glistened through the windows of the Sato residence as two individuals struggled to wake and to say that they even wanted to do so was an overstatement due to their room bearing a comfortable glow enough to drowse them back to sleep; however, to their dismay, it still was not their day-off so as they opened their eyes, both women grunted by the sudden invasion of light and were almost tempted to pull their covers up again if it were not for Asami Sato.

"Korra, we have to get going, we still need to work." Asami nudged her lover who only frowned at her before diving back into the covers and wrapping them around herself.

* * *

Asami Sato, age twenty-six, was an industrialist, engineer, combatant and the current CEO of Future Industries after her father's passing. She was known to have kind, compassionate, witty, intelligent and "snazzy" personalities and as far as looks go, she was blessed with the beauty of a Caucasian goddess and the age of accompaniment of an ephemeral flower with those long and wavy umbra tresses and jade eyes. The most prominent fact about her, in accordance to all the tabloids, newspaper or any media related works was that she was the one and only wife of her equally, if not more famous Korra Sato. Whereas Asami exude a luxurious and intimidating vibe which were caused by years of living in the upper-class in United Republic, her lover Korra Sato exuded that of a strong, charismatic, heart in their sleeve and intimidating female coming from her title as Avatar and her achievements which went with it. Korra Sato, age twenty-five, was the current Avatar, healer, combatant and Defence Minister of United Republic after the interaction with Zaheer and her official inauguration as the greatest Avatar mankind ever had. A lot of people knew her to be aggressive, voices her thoughts out the moment they came to mind and the need to have full respect towards her by almost treating her like their goddess but Asami Sato as well as the people who were close to Korra saw her for the shy, womanly and analytic side accompanied by her other positive traits. Bearing the bluish glow and marks of the Avatar during her Avatar State, Korra in her normal day-to-day look was a tan woman given a short and dark brown apple cut hair as well as crystal cerulean eyes. Like Asami Sato, one of the most prominent facts about her was that she was the wife of said woman and a newly wedded couple at that.

* * *

"But Asami, it's so early!" Korra whined, poking her head from under the covers to look at her wife, only to receive a mock glare in return.

"Sweety, it's already 8:08 A.M. and I really need to go to work already before Bolin starts wrecking havoc within the company and you know how excited he can get with the new inventions. I doubt even Opal can stop him once he starts so I need to head in there to at least minimize whatever damage he'll do."

Korra groaned, albeit somewhat awake now, "You owe me for this, Sato." Giving her wife a semi-serious cold glare, Korra started an onslaught of tickles making Asami writhe with a fit of giggles turned into full-out laughter.

"S-s-stop it!" Asami cried out, laughing a little longer before Korra stopped and hovered above her wife.

"Good morning, Asami." Korra told Asami and gave her wife a quick peck on the lips.

"What's your agenda today, honey?" Asami asked, standing up with Korra and dragged the latter to the bathroom for their morning ritual.

The cerulean coloured eyes girl smirked mischievously at this, hugging Asami from behind and placing her head on the beauty's shoulder, "I don't know, maybe you?" with a teasing nip and suck action on her neck.

"Such a tease."

"You know you love it."

"That I do." Asami fondly replied, turning around so she could wrap her arms around Korra's waist and placing her forehead on hers, "Seriously though, what is it? I wanna take you out on a date and I don't exactly want any interruptions from anyone, I repeat, anyone tonight."

Korra could not hold back a giggle, "Baby Asami wants mommy Korra all night? Should I be flattered or scared" she finished with a wink.

Asami bit the bottom of her lip but just nodded her head in agreement, "I'm sorry, it's just that with the whole incident going on these days about some fox or whatever, you've been in the Council until wee hours and I barely have alone time with you and I miss it."

Korra looked turned her head to the side, trying to avoid Asami's eyes and the latter knew that there was a certain twinkly humour behind them, "Ko-orra..." Asami leaned dangerously close and Korra's breath got caught in her throat.

Korra gazed at Asami and could not help but be in awe on how her wife became more beautiful with each passing day, leaning in just to make sure the moment was not a dream and held on to her hips, mashing their bodies closer to each other.

"Mmm..." Both women moaned in each others' mouths and a passionate kiss brewed. Tongues collided in an almost dance like rhythm while still maintaining their aggressiveness, saliva drooling from their mouths as the passion continued. Hands decided to roam inside their respective clothing, the other one going up to cup the delicious flesh hidden and felt a swell on them while the other ran down inside the short shorts to cup her lover's tan butt cheeks, massaging them together and letting another moan escape from their lips.

"A-asami..." Korra continued to moan through Asami's ministrations before lifting her lover up and rounding her legs between her hips, starting to grind into her wife's clothed entrance.

Finding the miraculous will power in order to prevent her inhibitions to snap, Asami held a firm gaze and met Korra's eyes whilst stopping her ministrations and Korra knew there was no argument once Asami had that gaze... _'Very sexy gaze...' _and at that, Korra almost got lost in lust again until it was Asami who decided to place her own legs down and pulled Korra into another passionate kiss.

"Bathe. Breakfast. Work." Asami said firmly, dragging Korra before closing the glassed doors behind them.

* * *

Korra and Asami decided to live in Asami's top floor building since it was the biggest. It was a struggle at first to live there since the people from the top floor took their time in living there before their lease were terminated and that was when Asami completely reserved the top floor amongst themselves because of that, she and Korra had an argument since Korra wanted to live a simple life style but Asami being Asami, still needed a somewhat luxurious life style; however, she also considered what her wife said so the place was designed in a simple one.

When their apartment was still being renovated, Asami kept the design to herself since she knew Korra would have a shit fit when she saw it. She had the place painted with a vibrant yellow-brown or 'dirty white' colour and were lined with decorations in respond to which area was which that covered the two hundred meter space. From the entrance, one would be able to walk in a big entrance wherein the walls were designed to have an L-shape so that the guests could not see the loft's content at first glance. The right side was covered with a shoe-rack for dirty shoes and slippers since Asami was a bit of a neurotic clean freak, sure she was dirty when she was in Future Industries but she tends to have their home spotless which caused the slipper only policy in the house, even when going out, she was strict to have Korra only wear their outside shoes once they reach the cemented mini-stairs. Hanging from side to side were paintings of different sceneries of the Spirit World that Korra and Asami visited a few years prior to the whole Kuvari incident which were surprisingly painted by the Avatar herself. Once you enter the loft, you would be greeted by a very spacious living room which had a transparent glass covered with beautiful velvet curtains which had the Water Tribes and Fire Nation's insignias as the designs (Asami had it custom made as a remembrance of her father and appreciation of Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna) at the back for a fantastic view of United Republic. The living room was composed of a bookshelf each that covered the left and right side of the wall and a white synthetic fur rug where a glass coffee table and synthetic dark red couch. The good part of it was that the living room set's position can be controlled by a remote since they were rotated from the right, where a flat screen television skied above another glass table which was twice as high (Approximately a meter and one fourth) where ornaments, pictures of the two and other knickknack stood, to the back whenever the couple felt like looking at the sky during the night. On the left side of the living room, the kitchen was located behind a pillar type of wall. The kitchen was fairly sized since both women preferred eating in the living room most of the times so they never opted to bother buying a kitchen table; however, it was covered by the fine steel of utensils with the modern kitchenware made by Future Industries. Again, from the left side of the living room after the kitchen lead a medium sized hallway with the respective guest rooms and utility rooms. The left side was occupied with the theatre room, courtesy of President Raiko as well as Korra's art studio with the remaining three rooms as the guest rooms which were designed the same. The guest rooms were designed simply (As Asami requested this time), the rooms had a leather brown stand for the bed and a closet the size of the full area covered one side and powder area covered the other. Light brown wooden drawers on each side of the bed were occupied with hanging lights above them. On the right side of the living room, the couple's workout station as well as Asami's working area (Mostly used for designing new inventions since Korra and her argued about the noise if Asami did it in their place) which had Asami's father's canopy table and a broad bookshelf about engineering or any other topic that fascinated the woman (Various paintings made by Korra was also there) and even though they wanted the apartment to be down to earth, they still had a piece of heaven with them by having their very own walk-in closet filled with all their clothes and accessories, mostly Asami's since Korra was not really fond of shopping for clothes as Asami was. Another room prepared in the right side would be their future child's room as Asami requested if they decided to start a family which was parallel to the master suite room. The child's room was not yet prepared in order to not make an assumption and expectation in the outcome of its gender; however, their master bedroom exceeded in comparison. The master suite had a feather light bed which also had the function to cure backaches as well as a flat screen TV in front of it. They also had a powder room installed but bigger than the ones located in the guest room and while their house generally had large windows, the master suite was smaller for privacy whenever they did the deed. Like the guest room, they had drawers on each side of the bed and a red carpet below it that gave the room a very romantic vibe. Korra and Asami did not have an argument about colours though it was apparent that the Avatar would just give in on what Asami wanted, hence the scarlet colour and the very romantic aura it gave.

* * *

An hour passed when the women finished preparing for the day and as usual, Asami drove Korra to work before going to hers.

"I'll see you later, babe." Korra gave Asami a quick peck on the lips only to be brought down hotly for a more passionate one.

"Don't work so hard." Asami sang, giving Korra a squeeze on her hand.

"You're one to talk, mrs. I-have-so-many-things-to-do." Korra deadpanned but grinned after, giving Asami another peck and then ruffled her hair before storming off to the council room.

Asami only rolled her eyes at her wife's retreating form before sighing and drove to her workplace, ready to deal with the bigots who were bound to try and attempt to ass fuck her again.

* * *

"As always, late." Lin Beifong told the panting brunette.

"Take a seat, Korra." Tenzin told his 'daughter', giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for being late, I got... busy." Korra let the last part out slowly, trying to see any reaction from everyone in the room, only to get a knowing smirk from Suyin Beifong and a blush from Lin.

Tenzin cleared his throat before standing up which signalled the start of the meeting, "As you all know, for the past few months, recurring attacks have been happening to both civilians and benders alike and the only thing we've gathered so far is that the attacker is very much skilled in fighting as well as water bending."

"We've also gathered reports from Jinora herself that the whoever was doing this had allies but it's hard to tell considering they basically have almost the same body size, height and weight, you name it and Jinora is a pretty keen observant when it comes to those things..." Lin started uncomfortably, looking at Tenzin who looked like he wanted to rip someone's guts out. For a man who mostly had his composure, Tenzin is anything but light right now.

"Tenzin..." Su started, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"It's alright; I won't lose my cool even though I want to take revenge on whoever harmed my daughter." It was not a secret to anyone that Jinora got ambushed one night in the city while strolling with her boyfriend Kai who was also put out of commission. The healers said they would recover but Tenzin, as a father, was still mad at his incapability to protect his own daughter and Kai... even though he was reluctant at first to accept their relationship.

"Good, as I was stating, a lot of the people have been saying that these people are not even different people but may be a dark avatar." Lin now glanced at Korra whose expression darkened, remembering Amon was pretty hard on the Avatar, especially if it was his fault for almost severing her bending abilities permanently.

"Like Tenzin, I won't let my emotions handle these-" Korra started but was cut-off due to an explosion.

* * *

"It's going to be great working with you again, Mrs. Sato." Varrick chimed, shaking the engineer's hand rapidly.

"It's going to be nice working with you too." Asami gave a true smile at this. Last night, when the company called her, they said that there was a man who was looking into doing business with Asami and Asami thought that the man would be one of those perverts and rich-ass bastards who wanted to bed her but was pleasantly surprised when she saw Varrick and Zhu Li and was even amused on how animatedly their conversation was.

Knowing that the woman started to go into her own world, Zhu Li giggled at Asami who just looked at her confused, "Didn't expect us, didn't you?" and gave her a wink to boot.

Asami blushed at being caught and only nodded, "Yeah... I was kinda expecting 'those' people."

"Well, my dear, you could say I'm st-" Varrick started, only to be elbowed by Zhu Li.

Asami giggled at the two, "How've you been late anyway, Zhu Li?"

"I've been fine and marriage wise, Varrick's still trying to make me clean his calluses though I haven't relented yet, it's just not me." Zhu Li glared at her husband, earning him a shy shrug from him.

A comforting silence passed and it was Varrick who initiated another question, "How are you and Korra doing, planning to be a true woman, huh?"

Asami blushed harder at this question and was about to answer when she felt her chest constrict with pain, 'What is this?'

"Are you okay?" Zhu Li asked with a worried look on her face.

Just then, Asami heard a loud explosion from the distance and could not help feel the dread pass through her face before running out of the room without an explanation and headed towards where her wife was.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Okay, I know you hate me for ending it this way but rest assured, I won't do any character death okay? I love Toph and Katara enough not to kill them yet even though they are pretty old already...**

**Anyway, point aside, I hope you'll continue to stay tune and sorry again for the long explanation but I didn't want anyone straining to imagine how their place should look like in the future chapters and I didn't want to explain them in other chapters either, it would just prolong them unnecessarily.**

**Also, I really don't have a certain plot to follow yet (In between), I only know my ending and the fighting scene so I want YOU to give me ideas on like, filler chapters (If you want) or other ideas and if anyone can be my Beta, please PM me so that I can make the story better.**

**Thanks for reading and please RnR!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	2. Chapter I: Putting a Face

Avatar: The Legend of Korra Book 5 – Harmony

Chapter I: Putting a Face

* * *

"What the fuck?" Korra groaned, feeling the weight of a heavy object on top of her. She was still taken aback from the explosion and had not realised that a boulder managed to trap half of her body.

"Korra, are you okay?!" Tenzin was panicking, he was debating whether to use air bending to help the Avatar out but if by chance the boulder was too heavy, he would just crush Korra more.

Tenzin, although injured was not as bad as Korra's and even though he wanted to tend to Korra's aid first, he had to look for Lin and Suyin and sighed in relief when he saw that Suyin had an arm wrapped around Lin's shoulder while the other one was used for support when they walked begrudgingly towards where the man was.

Korra quickly regaining her field of vision, she finally winced and yelled from the pain of having a boulder on her, "Help me get this thing off of me!" she quipped, glaring at the three people around her.

Suyin being the first one to regain her demeanour told her sister, "Me and Tenzin will get Korra out," and then she pulled out a small pouch from her pocket, "Take this medicine; it will heal your wounds faster."

Lin nodded and took the pouch from her little sister's hand before sitting on the ground to apply the medicine while Tenzin and Suyin conversed on how to get Korra out of there, "Can you move this boulder, Suyin?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need your help on this one. I'm not at full strength to carry this on my own."

"Way ahead of you on that one, Su." Tenzin started moving his arms in circular motion to start a whirlwind beneath the boulder, making it slightly float above the Avatar but he was having a hard time because it was harder than he expected and that was when Suyin came in and positioned her arms in a lifting position before slowly and painfully bended the boulder to be carried on the side.

"_Korra, listen to me, when the boulder is lifted, you'll realize that you're injury isn't as bad as you think since I managed to prevent it from fully crushing you but it will still take some time to heal." _Raava, Korra's other half, consoled Korra when the boulder was budged.

"Fuuuccckkk!" Korra wailed out in pain, a bit thankful for Raava that the damaged done to her was less than what should have been. _"Fuck whoever did this." _She thought bitterly, going to her Avatar state to accelerate her healing and gain some mobility when the boulder landed on her side and then reverted back to normal once she judged it was enough.

"Thanks Tenzin and Su." Korra gave them a small smile when she saw the panting adults, Tenzin clearly looked more out of breath and would finally regain their composure until a ball of fire hit them which they barely managed to dodge thanks to Korra's fire bending.

"So you're the guy who keeps on attacking people!" Korra glared at the masked man.

As Korra saw him, he wore a white mask with a red cross on the right eye where the edges were that of a four-leafed clover and the attire he wore was a black cloak while seen in the gap between it lies a thick cloth tunic as well as baggy combat pants patterned with what Korra thought was swivels and black combat boots which looked too heavy for one to move in fast, _"He must've had one heck of a training." _Korra was dismayed at the thought but quickly blocked it out in order to pull her arm back and then do a punching motion, sending a ball of fire twice as big as the one she stopped.

The mysterious bender took Korra by surprise when he flicked his wrist causing the huge fireball to disappear but Korra was not going to waver at just that so when the fireball's mist was still disappearing, she shot another fireball and a hidden one behind it which the assailant failed to block and actually got hit this time, knocking him down on the ground.

"It's important to catch him, Korra, don't let him get away!" Lin yelled after the running girl, helping her sister and her former lover up.

"Do you think I'll seriously let you get away with what you've done to my friend?" Korra glared down the retreating form, bending an Earth wall in front of him before dashing behind and then using air bending to make the assailant collide on the wall, knocked out cold.

"_Not so tough without your companions, are?" _Korra thought, being cautious when she noticed that there was another presence and she guessed it right when a small Earth boulder got hurled in her way which she dodged with ease and just like how Toph taught her, she managed to feel who bended it and with a slight stomp from her right foot, sent the Earth bending assailant flying towards her also knocked out cold.

"If you're both Fire and Earth benders, you're Water bending companion should be here and I shouldn't wonder if you've got an air bender in your side too, huh?" Korra told her assailants, walking towards them and when she was about to pry one of them for answers, water almost with the speed of a bullet got thrown at her and she barely managed to dodge it with a scrape on her right cheek.

Before Korra could react towards the Water bender, who carried a huge gourd behind him that looked awfully familiar, a gust of wind managed to hit her, sending her flying and barely managed to gain her footing when the Earth bender recovered and bended a long tower on her stomach.

"_Four against one is bad." _Raava told Korra through their telekinetic kind of way. _"No shit." _Korra replied, getting to her feet, only to fall down again when she felt pain course through her upper body, _"If this is one of those Red Lotus poison shit again, I swear to the Spirits I'll consider going to Vaatu to help eradicate them."_

"Eliminate the Avatar." One of the assailants said, particularly the Earth bender one and Korra thought it was amusing how the only time that anyone would be able to tell the difference was the colour used to engrave on their mask and slightly confused as to why the Earth bender's voice was familiar.

"Korra!" Korra managed to take a peak on who's voice yelled and saw that her wife was rushing to her side when the air bender blocked her way but that was not going to stop Asami because when the air bender sent a gust towards her, Asami dodged it with ease and with the help of her electrical glove, she touched the bender and sent a shockwave through her, rendering the air bender paralyzed.

"Asami, behind you!" Korra alerted her wife, making Asami turn around in time to dodge the Water bender's attack and while Korra wanted to admire how sexy and amazing how her wife managed to deal consecutive kicks going high on the Water bender's big body, she still had the Earth bender to deal with and with the sudden rush of adrenaline, Korra managed to get up and took in a fighting stance, "Bring it, bitch."

The Earth bender's head snapped to attention and placing both of his arms to the side and then closing them in order to do magma bending, Korra managed to swiftly dodge it and when the latter spotted broken metal surrounding the room, she bended midair and managed to wrap them around the Earth bender's body before bending electricity (Which she learned after training with Azula, Zuko's sister, in the Spirit World) to shock the Earth bender into unconsciousness.

When Korra thought it was all over, she looked at her wife and paled, Asami was doing well until the previously knocked down Fire bender sent a fireball towards the CEO, putting Asami to sleep and at this, Korra only saw red.

Korra, out of shear anger, turned into her Avatar state once more and started launching a series attack against the three benders; blood bended the Fire bender's body, causing him to pass out from too much haemoglobin rush; using lightning bending to paralyze the Water bender; and the poor air bender got poisoned by Korra's venom bending (A bending Korra developed a year prior after her fight with her now ally/ally again, Kuvira) and when Korra was at the brink of finishing the three of them off, a smoke bomb got dropped causing Korra to cover her mouth when she realized it was a sleeping smoke bomb.

"_I won't let them get away!" _Korra angrily bended the metal from the Earth bender's body to get attached to her ankle so she would detect if the Earth bender was aiming for an escape before she whipped both her hands to clear the smoke and as she expected, the other three benders were gone.

"K-kor-rra..." Hearing how broken her wife's voice was, Korra quickly ran to her side and attempted to pick her up bridal style, only to stop midway when she saw the burned area on Asami's side and as much as Korra wanted to go after the bastards who hurt Asami, Korra managed to spot the Water bender's gourd which she assumed was left considering it looked heavy and used her bending to get the water out of it and noticed that the shade of the water was something that came from the Southern Water Tribe but she decided to put that thought out for now and concentrated on healing her wife and thanks to her Avatar state, Asami's healing went better than expected.

"Thanks." Asami gave Korra a small smile after the healing process and immediately hugged her wife while kissing her over and over again, "I told you not to scare me again!" Korra only gave a curt nod, relishing the soft but tight hug her wife was giving her before remembering where they were.

"Korra and Asami, I'm glad you're alright but we have a more pressing matter to attend to." Lin told the pair when she carried Suyin over her back and Tenzin trailing behind her.

"Oh yeah, the Earth bender." Korra turned around and looked at the still unconscious Earth bender before pulling the metallic rod near her, standing in front of him while pulling Asami up with her, "I swear I'll make you pay for whatever you did here."

"Take the mask off, Korra." Suyin weakly said, preventing herself from grinning too much on how her big sister was being protective of her and Korra knew that so she gave the Beifong siblings a cryptic smile before attending once again to the business in hand.

"Let's see who's behind the mask." Asami alleged, holding her side that still hurt a bit from being burnt and Korra winced at this, reminding herself to heal her again tonight.

Tenzin, who managed to catch up with Korra clearly had his scary facade again and unintentionally told Korra with a bite, "Take it off already."

To say that Korra was taken aback was an understatement but she knew how hard it was for Tenzin to stay calm after his daughter's attack so with another curt nod, Korra finally pulled the white mask of the assailant's face, only to gasp when she saw who the assailant was, "Bolin..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**I'm not so good in writing action but hey, there's always a first for everything right? Anyway, so one of the intruder is Bolin! *Gasps***

** kataang4ever14: Yes, I thought about using plasma TV instead but let's face it, when you'll dwell in Asami's mind, the first thing you'll probably think off, "Eww, plasma, too much electricity consumed, knothnx" so I stuck with a flat screen, lol.**

**P.S. PLEASE check out, read and review my Erza x Lucy story called Potion and give me some ideas because I really don't know how I'll continue it after such a long hiatus!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	3. Chapter II: Betrayal or Not?

**Avatar: The Legend of Korra Book 5 – Harmony**

**Chapter II: Betrayal or Not?**

* * *

"I swear I don't know anything!" Bolin cried out when he suddenly felt the familiar sting when Tenzin's foot hit his face for the umpteenth time.

Everyone had been shocked when Tenzin took the initiative to interrogate Bolin but was even mortified when Tenzin started beating up the poor lad; however, none bothered to stop him yet because of either in fear of the old man's fury or they knew where his anger rooted from.

"I swear to the spirits, Bolin, if you do not speak up now, I will do more damage to you..." he hissed, bending a whorl of air in what Lin deduced was something that could cut even the toughest of materials, _'And to think he was supposedly the gentle one...' _she thought bitterly.

Nodding to her little sister, Suyin bended a long wire to round Tenzin's wrist, "That's enough, Tenzin, this is an interrogation, not a murder scene."

With great hesitation, Tenzin depleted the air and nodded his head in apology, "I'm sorry, it's just Jinora..." his fatherly voice was back again but everyone in the room knew he was near his breaking point.

Korra walked towards her air bending master before placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile, "I know, Tenzin, but what if Bolin's right? What if he really doesn't know anything that happened to him?"

"Maybe he was even controlled." Suyin suggested, earning a curious look from Lin, "Controlled?" her big sister asked.

"Yes," Asami spoke up, "That makes sense, I mean, if Bolin doesn't even know what he did, wouldn't being taken controlled make more sense?"

"Hello! I'm here!" Bolin whined when he was being talked about in third person before looking at Korra with half-hooded eyes, "Korra, please, you gotta believe me; I don't even know what happened until Mr. Giant Foot here started beating the crap outta me!"

Tenzin gave Bolin a dark glare, making Korra remind herself to talk to her master later on, "Tenzin, do consider this possibility. There had been a lot of strange occurrences lately and to opt out a possible explanation is out of the question." Korra pleaded, tightening her grip on the old man's shoulder.

Tenzin slammed his fist on the wooden table before sighing, "Fine but that doesn't mean that he's out in the clearing."

"Thank you!" Bolin squeaked then grinning at everyone until he suddenly jolted from pain, "What the fuck...?" Bolin started screaming, gaining the strength to free himself from the metal that bounded his hands and before anyone managed to counter, Bolin magma bended the ground but luckily, Korra managed to rebuke by re-bending the ground back to the normal surface.

"Bolin!" Asami yelled when Bolin's eyes started glowing green.

But Bolin was far gone and then squatted, punched his left hand that resulted a huge boulder forming then punched his right hand to launch it towards the vicinity; however, Tenzin was alert and angry enough to slice it in half with air bending that he almost decapitated the poor boy's shoulder when he dodged.

"Stop this, Bolin; you're going to get yourself into more trouble!" Korra told her friend, unable to bring herself to bend anything in fear that he would hurt him more than she bargained.

"_I'm afraid I'll still need your friend, dear Avatar, so if you'll excuse us." _Out of nowhere, a voice was heard and everyone was too preoccupied to figure out who the speaker was and never noticed that Bolin bended the wall before using it as an escape route.

Lin, being the first one to notice, "Don't let him escape, block all exits and entrances, Bolin must NOT leave the area!" she yelled through her receiver.

"Damn it!" Tenzin attempted to chase after him but was stopped by Asami tugging at her arm, "Don't."

Tenzin tried to break free but Asami kept a firm grip on him, "Do you honestly think both of your lives would be spared with your current state of mind?"

The bald man halted at that and stared at the escape route, letting a tear escape from his eye, "I'm sorry, Jinora..."

"It's not your fault, Tenzin," Korra started, "I wasn't able to stop him so it's my fault too and at least we know now that he really wasn't guilty of any of his actions." Korra tried to hide it but she had this sinking feeling that whoever was behind this must be pretty desperate to have his or her benders be in one... team.

Asami realizing that her wife was deep in thought also made the same deduction when the tan Avatar snapped her head and looked at her with wide eyes, "Korra..."

Korra nodded towards her wife after recomposing herself, "Whoever's got those benders must've chosen the powerful ones easy enough to control."

Suyin and Lin gave her a disbelieving look, "How come it wasn't Toph or any of us?"

It was Asami who filled in, "Whoever the perpetrator is, they knew you were probably hard to control and honestly, they made the right move because even if I don't know how to bend, I think controlling them probably takes a lot of energy already let alone those who're hard to control to begin with."

"And you think Bolin's easy to control?" Tenzin looked at Asami but then shut his mouth when the girl just raised her eyebrows in a manner that said, _'It's Bolin. Don't even ask.'_

"The questions are, how did they do it and who had that voice?" Su asked, looking at her sister for answers but the latter simply shook her head.

Awkward silence almost fell when Korra yelped when she saw the gourd she wanted to do an analysis on later vanished in thin air, "Those bastards must've taken it."

Asami once again raised her eyebrows, _'Really, Korra?' _If it was not for the fact that Korra was used to Asami's sarcasm, she would have probably shaved her well-shaped eyebrows on her face.

As much as Lin wanted to be amused at these two, "You should all get back to Air Temple while we continue to search for Bolin's whereabouts," then looked at Tenzin, "Don't worry, Tenzin, we'll get answers so please calm down until then." Adding softness to her tone that only Tenzin could notice.

"What about the voice?" Korra asked.

"I think I have an idea on how to identify who it is but I'll try the traditional method of asking around the city to identify who it was and since the room does have a recording mechanism, we could just play the voice whenever we ask." Suyin suggested, looking at Asami in confirmation to which the girl just gave a curt nod of her head.

"We'll go back to Air Temple then." Tenzin told Lin and Su.

Giving an affirmative nod, Tenzin, Korra and Asami made their way out, leaving the Beifongs to their own ministrations, "Sis..." Su started.

Lin gave her little sister a sad nod, "I'm afraid that there's a possibility that Amon's back."

Suyin put a hand on her mouth; this was not supposed to happen, "What about Korra? The poor girl's traumatized enough by him!"

"Suyin, get a grip." Lin scowled at her sister and held her shoulders, "We still haven't confirmed anything so quit it, alright?"

Suyin tried to stop the tremble of her body but was barely successful, "But-" and before she managed to continue, Lin hugged her and if Lin hugged her, she was sure as hell that whatever they brought themselves into was worse than they could ever expect.

* * *

_Back in Air Temple..._

"Tenzin." Tenzin was not surprised to receive the famous 'Avatar Lecture' from Korra as it had been happening the past few days since Jinora's attack.

"I know, I know, I should keep calm." Tenzin replied, looking out towards the sea as he and Korra meditated.

"That's not what I wanted to say."

Tenzin opened one eye and looked at Korra from the side, "What is it then?"

"For the past few days, I've been feeling as though that someone from my past is coming back." Tenzin froze at that, "I mean, Raava wouldn't even bother interfering more than once for a problem but this is becoming too much." Concern evident in her voice, Korra put a hand down and stretched her body to enter Tenzin's personal space, trying her best to stay cool and collected but Tenzin saw that she was about to crack under that tough exterior she put up.

"Did Suyin and Lin tell you about Amon?" The old Air Master was not a fan of traumatizing the Avatar but he needed to inform her.

"What about him?" Korra felt her stomach lurched, her eyes almost looking lifeless from suddenly remembering the shit she had to go through because of him.

"He escaped a month ago and we think he's the reason for all of these attacks." The bald man tried to keep it cool and refrained himself from thinking about Jinora but was unable to when he saw how dead Korra's cerulean eyes were.

"It'll be okay." Then and there, he realized that he should not focus on getting revenge but focused more on how to help stop this problem when he saw how broken Korra was and realized that whatever this was should not be taken personally anymore but for the sake of doing what was right, "Trust me, Korra, it'll be fine." He hugged her tight as would a father consoling his daughter would.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to solve the mystery... I'm just, I'm sorry!" Tenzin knew that no matter what he said at the moment would not come close into making her feel better so he let her cry it out before Asami came and took her beloved wife back to the Sato estate.

* * *

"Argh!" Bolin screamed in pain, clutching his neck when the syringe left it.

"It seems as though that the serum's starting to wear off." The owner of the mysterious voice spoke, looking at the tip of the needle that was dripping with a purple liquid before turning around to face its companion.

"It's your turn," Smirking at the Water Bender, it continued, "Continue to wreck havoc as usual and see how Team Avatar or whatever's left of it react and try not to get your ass captured."

"As you wish." The Water Bender uncrossed his arms, walking out of their hideout which was made of crystal clear ices surrounded by an unbelievable liquid pond filled with the same purple liquid from the syringe.

"Soon... I'll crush every single one of you stupid bigots." The enigmatic one said, dropping the syringe before smashing it with its foot.

"As for you..." Turning to start towards its victim, "No, please, I'm too pretty to die!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Lol is here!**

**So Bolin escaped, omg, what'll happen next? Also, who was that mysterious character? Is it really Amon or someone else? Lastly, who was the one who said they're too pretty to die? (I swear if you don't guess who this is, I don't even... anyway, please don't say who he or she is in the post if you know, lol.)**

**So many questions, so little answers, *Evil laughs***

**I'm so not cut-out for this shit LOL.**

**I also take requests for LoK now so please visit the pages I'm available in my profile. (FB, Twitter and Tumblr) I won't do it for money but I'll simply do it for the joy of and improving of my writing!**

**P.S. I'm updating Summer Jobs on Monday because I don't want to re-write the next and last chapter since I saved the original one in my condominium so sorry for the delay!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
